pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Jetlag and Disney Beginner Video The Children Zoo Book
TheLastDisneyToon in Jetlag Productions and Walt Disney Production Cast *Pinocchio as Mowgli *Adult Simba as Baloo *Falco Lombardi as Bagheera *Alice as Shanti *Sonic as Colonel Hathi *Admiral Razorbeard as Shere Khan *Coconuts the Monkey as Kaa *Sally Acorn as Winifred *and more (Music) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *SaberOn.wav *Saberftn.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *4 clash 2.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthswng2.wav *3 clash good.wav *saber sequence.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *sthswng1.wav *Spin 5.wav *fx5.wav *fx4.wav *LSwall02.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_04.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *saberon.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoff.mp3 https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *SaberOn.wav *Saberftn.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *4 clash 2.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthswng2.wav *3 clash good.wav *saber sequence.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *sthswng1.wav *Spin 5.wav *fx5.wav *fx4.wav *LSwall02.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_04.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia *When Pinocchio picks up two green lightsabers that carry the SaberOn.wav, coolsaber.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Saberftn.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, he picks up two pistol guns throughout the entire movie throughout the entire movie. *As Adult Simba picks up a black lightsaber that carries the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects because the black lightsaber is in his right hand, he picks up a light blue lightsaber that carries the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects because the light blue lightsaber is in his right hand, until he picks up two pistol guns throughout the entire movie. *Admiral Razorbeard will be carrying four lightsabers, and when he grows two more arms, he will take out his four lightsabers, one blue, two green one, and one red, because Constantine's four lightsabers will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, fx4.wav, lightsaber_03.wav, SaberOn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Saberftn.wav, fx5.wav, saberoff.mp3, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof